


Tequila, Bacardi, Whatever

by Londonesque



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e11 El Mundo Gira, F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonesque/pseuds/Londonesque
Summary: Mulder doesn't have the monopoly on springing surprises,and being a smart-ass, you know!





	Tequila, Bacardi, Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Tequila, Bacardi, Whatever.   
By _Wendy_.   
26th April, 2005. 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to CC and the good folks at 1013. 

Summary: Mulder doesn't have the monopoly on springing surprises, and being a smart-ass, you know! 

Rating: PG-13 

Category: V H MSR UST 

Spoiler: El Mundo Gira 

Archiving: Sure, just let me know where. 

Feedback: Sure, as long as it's nice :) 

Authors note: This is my first fic, so please be patient, and kind! Special thanks to Marguerite, who inspired me to write this, to help take the edge off her fic withdrawals, and Amanda, who got me into fic in the first place! Also thanks to Domenica, Bunny, Nina and Tammy for reading, and giving opinions on my early drafts. Special thanks to MaryBeth, for being such a great help! 

* * *

'"Hey Scully, you ever been to Mexico?"

"Sure. Oh Boy, I know that look." He smirks. 

"What look is that?" 

"The look that tells me should dust off my poncho." 

"You have a poncho?" 

I feel myself blush, although I'm not sure if it's in embarrassment or annoyance at the situation I can see unfolding. 

"Mulder..." 

"Does it have tassels?" 

"Mulder!" I shout, sounding harsher than I intended, but damn it, I need to get his attention, before he goes off on one of his smart-ass tangents. 

"Yes, Scully?" 

"What's in Mexico that's of interest to us?" He assumes a look of faux seriousness. 

"El Chubacabra" he says, with his best attempt at a Spanish accent, although he sounds closer to Speedy Gonzales than the Antonio Banderas he was attempting. I let out an exaggerated sigh. 

"If memory serves me correctly, we _supposedly_ have them here in the U.S. Remember? We investigated that already, or has that conveniently escaped your memory?" He opens his mouth to speak, I interrupt him pre-emptively. "Anyway, it's the weekend, how do you know I don't already have plans?" Again, he opens his mouth, again, I interrupt. "I've had a long week Mulder, I just want to kick back, listen to some music, have some take out, maybe dance..." 

"You dance Scully?" He can barely hide the laugh in his voice, although I'm not sure if it's a derisive one, or if he's actually getting a kick from the thought of me dancing. 

"That's not the point Mulder. I'm just saying, don't book the plane tickets just yet, I'll look over your notes on Monday, and _then_ we can see if we want to take this case further." 

"Uh" he says, or rather grunts. 

"Mulder! You got them already?" I'm shouting again, my voice is getting tired. But you know what, I'm getting really damn sick of him always making assumptions, that I'll follow him anywhere, like some geisha, always two steps behind, agreeing to his every whim. He didn't even consult me this time! "Well, Mulder, I hope my ticket is refundable!" Oh Jeez, now he's giving me his wounded puppy look. 

"Come on Scully, don't you want some authentic Mexican burritos?" 

"Sure, and I think I will, tomorrow, from the authentic Mexican takeout round the block, cooked by an authentic Mexican chef." I suppress my smugness, two can play at being smart-asses. 

He squares his shoulders defiantly, "Well, I have a good feeling about this trip, plus I could do with a break, sitting by the pool, drinking a Tequila Sunrise, to celebrate successfully finding, maybe even photographing this goat sucker mother fu.." 

"I get the point Mulder" I chuckle, and he gives me another grin. I suddenly feel devilish, if he can launch surprises on me, I sure as hell can on him. "You know, all this talk is putting me in a very Latin mood for my weekend." 

"Oh yeah?" He says absent mindedly. 

"You sure you don't want to join me Mulder?" 

"Wild horses couldn't keep me from getting on that plane. Why, what you planning on doing?" 

"I'm seeing myself listening to my Santana CD, maybe dancing, wearing my poncho..." his grin widens   
"...and nothing else." The grin freezes, and his eyes widen in shock, I hold his gaze, he holds mine, seeing who's going to break first.. Slowly, he reaches into his jacket pocket, takes out the airline tickets, and holds them in front of him. 

"You for real?" He sounds disbelieving, tentative, nervous even. 

"Ooh yeah." 

"Well, then, I'll bring the bacardi." 

'That's Cuban.' 

"Whatever." With that, he rips up the tickets, throws them in the air, like confetti, and slowly walks toward me.' 

~ _End_ ~

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Tequila, Bacardi, Whatever**  
Author: Wendy  
Details: 4k  ·  PG  ·  Standalone  ·  05/15/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [UST, Humor]     
Characters: Scully and Mulder.     
Pairings: Scully/Mulder UST   
SPOILERS: El Mundo Gira   
SUMMARY: Mulder doesn't have the monopoly on springing surprises,   
and being a smart-ass, you know! 


End file.
